Sakura no Haru
by FranbergH
Summary: Di musim semi saat umurnya menginjak 16 tahun, nenek Sakura semakin ngotot menikahkan Sakura dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar kabur dari rumah. Jaman sekarang kalau keadaannya tidak benar-benar gawat, memangnya siapa yang mau menikah di usia remaja!


**Tiba-tiba kepikiran yang kek ginian. Pengen bikin alternate Bitter Honey dengan versi lebih cerah hehehe.. Padahal Bitter Honey kan aturannya agak suram gitu yaa.. Kadang kepikiran juga kalo ada yang protes tentang cerita Bitter Honey yang bitternya kebangetan. Kan harus gitu yaa.. Bisa bikin reader esmosi dan kesel kebawa sebel ma Kakashi yang dicintai smua orang itu kan termasuk berhasil ficnya :D**

**Ah sudahlah.. **

**Sebenernya ini pelampiasan doang karena diriku gi persiapan mau membuat sebuah lompatan besar dalam kehidupan daku. Yang sebenernya udah enak banget, hampir ke bagian nyaman udah gamau gerak kemana-mana. Tapi namanya manusia ya hidup kan harus berjalan gitu yaaa.. Oke. Jadi.. HEYAAAAH! HUP! Udah.. =apasih?**

**Entah kenapa kok milih genre sinetron abis gini. Kemana spirit eksen yang udah ditimbun-timbun itu ya? Padahal Ide sebenernya banyak, tapi entah kenapa klo udah didepan latop langsung menguap semua. Padahal kalo dibayangin keren juga.. Tapi ganyampe skill-nya hehehe.. Ah! Gawat! Jangan-jangan ini a.n-nya malah lebih panjang dari ficnya! Ngaku! Siapa yang udah mikir gitu duluan pas baca ini?**

**Ah sutralah.. Yak mari, monggo dibaca. Jangan salahkan saya kalo readernya sakit gigi karena terlalu manis atopun pusing kejang-kejang karena kenorakannya yang tak terhingga #halah**

**Hehe...^^**

**Tuhkan jadi panjang lagi gara-gara diajak ngobrol! Kalo udahppp... #dibekep**

* * *

**Sakura no Haru**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tasnya dan menyambar jaket di punggung kursi di dalam kamarnya lalu keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dari dalam rumah. Ia sengaja melewati ruangan tengah dimana kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya sedang duduk-duduk sambil menikmati teh.

"Sakura!" pria berambut merah muda memanggil tanpa meninggalkan kursinya. Di sebelahnya, istrinya hanya menghela nafas dan menyesap tehnya. Di hadapan mereka, seorang wanita tua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya menghilang di koridor.

"Apa-apaan itu? Sampai kapan dia akan terus bersikap seperti anak-anak begitu?" omelnya.

"Okaa-san, Sakura masih 16 tahun. Dia masih anak-anak," jawab Mebuki santai.

"Mau kemana dia?" lanjut Mebuki bertanya pada suaminya.

"Hmm.. kemarin dia mengancam kalau neneknya menanyakan tentang rencananya menikah lagi, dia akan kembali ke Konoha. Dia masih bisa naik kereta terakhir," jawab Kizashi santai sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebar ke arah ibu mertuanya yang hanya menyesap tehnya sambil meliriknya sebal.

Keluar dari pintu kayu ganda besar rumah neneknya, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia menolak sopir neneknya yang ingin mengantarnya sampai ke stasiun kereta tetapi memintanya agar tidak memberitahu neneknya. Sakura tidak akan bisa mengejar kereta terakhir dengan berjalan kaki, tetapi ia hanya ingin menyendiri dulu mengusir jauh-jauh ceramah neneknya yang membuatnya gerah. Masakah ia membandingkan Sakura dengan dirinya yang menikah di usia remaja?!

Kakinya membawanya ke arah bangunan besar yang cukup akrab baginya. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju halaman depan rumah tersebut yang memajang tulisan besar di depan pintunya. Morino. Saat Sakura masuk, sesosok tinggi besar bertampang sangar dengan bekas luka di wajah menyambutnya.

"Iirashaimasen. Sakura?!"

"Konbanwa, Ibiki-san," balas Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ibiki bersemangat. Nenek Sakura adalah salah satu tetua di desa yang sangat berpengaruh dan dihormati otomatis membuat Sakura seperti tuan putri bagi hampir seluruh penduduk desa. Awalnya Sakura agak tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan penduduk desa, karyawan-karyawan ayahnya sudah cukup membuatnya seperti _first daughter_ kalau ia berkunjung ke kantor ayahnya, tetapi penduduk desa ini memperlakukannya jauh lebih tinggi dari sekedar putri bos.

"Apa Ibiki-san masih ada kamar kosong?" tanya Sakura. Ibiki menatapnya sejenak mencerna pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kamar kosong? Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku. Aku ingin menginap semalam," jawab Sakura. Ibiki menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sakura cucu Utatane Koharu yang memiliki rumah terbesar di desa yang kabarnya memiliki tiga bangunan utama yang masing-masing memiliki lebih dari lima kamar ukuran besar bahkan membuat penginapan keluarga Morino lebih mirip seperti bangunan gudang di sudut kawasan rumah Utatane memilih menginap di penginapan Morino?!

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah?" Ibiki melipat tangannya di dadanya membuat Sakura agak mengkerut di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik Ibiki.

"Begitulah. Tetapi aku tidak akan bisa mengejar kereta terakhir untuk pulang ke Konoha dan aku tidak mau berada di rumah nenek malam ini. Onegai, nenek hari ini lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya," rengek Sakura sambil menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya yang selalu berhasil melelehkan ibunya yang galak sekalipun.

"Haaah.. Tetapi penginapan kami sudah disewa untuk reuni alumnus kampus dan aku tidak yakin akan ada kamar kosong untukmu. Ah, Idate!" Ibiki memanggil seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Sakura yang melintas sambil membawa dua botol besar sake. Idate berhenti dan segera menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ya! Sakura-chan! Ada apa?" tanya Idate bersemangat.

"Apa kita masih punya kamar kosong untuk nona yang sedang kabur ini?" tanya Ibiki membuat wajah Idate agak terkejut tetapi kemudian Idate langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ada! Masih ada kamar. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana. Ayo Sakura-chan!"

"Sankyuuu.." jawab Sakura bersemangat mengikuti Idate dan langsung melupakan Ibiki yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya yang begitu bersemangat. Kalau saja anak itu tidak sedang memegang botol sake, ia pasti sudah menarik tangan Sakura di sepanjang koridor. Idate adalah salah satu anak laki-laki di desa yang benar-benar melihat Sakura sebagai tuan putri.

Setelah menjelaskan keributan yang terjadi di seberang kamar Sakura, Idate segera menyingkir dengan panik saat teringat ia harus mengantar sakenya. Di kamarnya, Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata yang dibawakan Idate dan segera menuju kolam air panas.

Sakura baru sekali datang ke tempat itu. Dulu, sudah sangat lama, saat Idate dan beberapa temannya mengajaknya datang ke rumah dan berenang di kolam air panas penginapan mereka. Sakura menatap kolam yang mengepul di hadapannya dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Dulu rasanya kolam ini sangat luas. Sakura duduk di tepian kolam dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air, menikmati air hangat yang nyaman sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Oh, kukira hanya aku,"

Sebuah suara bosan mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria memakai yukata bermotif yang sama persis dengan miliknya, hanya saja warnanya berbeda.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya.. Silakan," jawab Sakura yang sebenarnya agak tertegun dengan sosok penginterupsinya. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang sangat unik. Berwarna keperakan dan melawan gravitasi. Jelas membuatnya tertegun, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan. Pria itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura dan meletakkan nampan kecil berisi sebotol kecil sake dan sepiring kecil kue diantara mereka.

"Fiuh.. Kacau sekali," desah pria itu ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke kolam.

"Ya.. di sini jauh lebih tenang," jawab Sakura sambil lalu. Ia masih menatap langit dan sekarang sepertinya menangkap satu dua kerlip bintang yang mulai tampak. Keduanya kemudian hanya terdiam menikmati air hangat dan pemandangan langit sambil sesekali pria itu mencomot kue dan menyesap sakenya.

"Kau mau?" tawar pria itu mengangkat botol sakenya. Sakura menatapnya sebentar.

"Ya, aku butuh itu," jawab Sakura mengambil cangkir kecil sake di atas nampan dan membiarkan pria itu menuangkan sake untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menenggaknya dan tersedak dengan suksesnya.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu menahan tawa dengan wajah agak khawatir menjulurkan tangannya dan segera mendarat di punggung Sakura mengusap-usapnya mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang terbatuk hebat.

"Yeah. Maaf," jawab Sakura mengusap air matanya yang keluar di sudut matanya sambil meringis menatap pria asing di sampingnya. Sakura kembali menyodorkan cangkir kecilnya dan pria itu dengan agak ragu mengisinya lagi. Kali ini Sakura menyesapnya dengan perlahan, merasakan rasa asamnya yang terasa hangat di kerongkongannya. Kemudian ia mengembalikan cangkir kecilnya pada rekan barunya yang mengisinya untuknya sendiri.

"Apa dengan begini kita sekarang menjadi saudara?" canda Sakura menatap rekannya menyesap sakenya dari cangkir yang mereka pakai bersama.

"Uh.. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu paham aturan tentang berbagi sake," jawabnya tersenyum tipis sambil menoleh menatap 'saudari' barunya. Jelas dua cangkir sake sudah membuat wajahnya agak merona dan uap air hangat serta cahaya kekuningan lampu di sisi kolam sama sekali tidak membantunya berpikir jernih. Gadis itu jelas kelihatan manis dan sangat muda untuk ukuran alumnus di universitasnya, lagi pula rasanya ia tidak pernah melihatnya dulu saat di kampus. Apakah dia angkatan setelah ia lulus?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu kemudian.

"Hmm.. Sakura. Kata kaa-san otou-san langsung memutuskannya begitu melihat warna rambutku yang lebih cerah dibanding miliknya," jelas Sakura tampak melamun. "Kau?" lanjutnya.

"Kakashi," jawab pria itu langsung mengangkat tangannya melihat wajah terkejut Sakura. "Jangan tanya apa ini ada hubungannya dengan rambutku!" penjelasan Kakashi membuat Sakura tertawa. Kejam sekali kalau seorang ayah menamai anaknya 'orang-orangan sawah' hanya untuk mengoloknya.

"Cocok kok," jawab Sakura tersenyum manis, sama sekali tidak paham kenapa ia sangat tergoda untuk terus tersenyum walaupun tidak ada hal lain yang lucu. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah mengabur. Dan Kakashi sadar, Sakura sudah mabuk saat ia turun ke kolam dan menarik Kakashi bersamanya.

**=========0000000000000000000000=========**

Pagi itu Sakura terbangun oleh kepalanya yang berdenyut. Saat Sakura berguling di futonnya, wajahnya bertemu dengan dada bidang seseorang. Sakura langsung tersentak bangun dan merapatkan yukatanya yang tersingkap. Ia mengamati Kakashi yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya di futon yang sama dengannya lengkap dengan yukatanya.

_Ahhh.. Jadi kami hanya ketiduran saja. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang terjadi kan?_

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Gawat sekali kalau sampai neneknya memergokinya sekarang, ia pasti akan ngotot menikahkan mereka saat ini juga. Sakura kembali menatap Kakashi yang tertidur. Wajah tertidurnya kelihatan sangat nyaman dan damai. Ia kelihatan lebih tampan dari semalam. Mata Sakura kemudian menelusuri lehernya dan dadanya yang terbuka dan langsung beranjak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam. Kakashi yang mendengar suara gedebukan langsung terbangun dan mendapati dirinya juga agak kebingungan. Matanya kemudian mendarat pada Sakura yang berdiri di seberangnya dengan gugup.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku ketiduran di kamarmu," ucap Kakashi sambil merapikan yukatanya. Ia menunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Semalam.. Maaf.." lanjutnya agak ragu.

Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam di kolam langsung menghantam Sakura. Dari ciuman di kolam sampai Kakashi yang membopongnya ke dalam kamarnya yang hanya dingat Sakura samar-samar. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam.

"Tolong, lupakan saja!" jawab Sakura sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kakashi yang tertegun.

"Ya.. maaf. Kau akan segera menikah jadi.. Aku paham," jawab Kakashi pahit. Sakura langsung menatap Kakashi terkejut. Sebanyak itukah yang diucapkan mulutnya saat ia mabuk semalam?! Padahal hanya dua cangkir kecil sake. Mengapa ia begitu lemah?!

"Ah, sudah waktunya sarapan. Kalau kau telat, bisa-bisa yang lain sudah menghabiskannya," Kakashi membelokkan pembicaraan dan memaksakan senyuman canggung. Sakura hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan," lanjut Kakashi setelah jeda sejenak. Ia sekali lagi menatap Sakura dan memberikan senyuman terpaksa sebelum keluar dari dalam kamar Sakura. Di dalam kamar, Sakura hanya menatap punggung Kakashi yang menghilang dibalik pintu geser kamarnya, kemudian sebuah penjelasan sederhana sampai ke kepalanya.

_Ibiki-san kemarin mengatakan kalau seluruh penginapan disewa untuk reuni alumnus sebuah universitas.. Jangan-jangan Kakashi mengira aku juga alumnus?_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut. Sekarang rasanya benar-benar sakit. Dan pagi itu tanpa sarapan, Sakura mengikuti rombongan kecil mobil antar jemput Ibiki yang membawanya ke stasiun kereta, segera kembali ke Konoha. Ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Kakashi, ia sama sekali tidak sanggup menghadapi kecanggungan dan kesalah pahaman dengannya.

_Biarlah tadi malam menjadi kenangan __musim semi umur 16 tahun__.. _batin Sakura mencoba membuat humor dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menikmati bento yang dibawakan Ibiki. Lagipula, liburan baru dimulai. Akan menyenangkan bisa menghabiskannya bersama teman-temannya daripada harus dihabiskan di rumah neneknya.

**=========0000000000000000000000=========**

Kelopak Sakura yang berguguran mewarnai jalanan beraspal hitam. Suara riuh di depan papan pengumuman yang berdiri di depan _sport hall_ sekolah dipenuhi anak-anak yang bersemangat memulai tahun ajaran baru. Diantara mereka ada sekelompok yang baru saja datang.

"Ayo Hinata!" seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang menarik temannya mendesak ke tengah kerumunan.

"Guys! Kita sekelas lagi!" di tengah kerumunan rupanya ada sosok berambut merah muda yang bersemangat mengumumkan.

"Masa?!" tanya si pirang tidak percaya melepaskan tangan Hinata yang memilih menyingkir dari kerumunan sedangkan Ino langsung mendesak ke barisan terdepan kerumunan. Sakura menunjuk sebuah kertas berjudul 'Kelas XI-2 ' kemudian keduanya berteriak kegirangan lalu keluar dari kerumunan untuk berbagi kehebohan dengan Hinata yang hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah mereka.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, yoroshiku ne," reaksi Hinata kontan membuat kedua temannya makin heboh.

"Aww~ Hinata-chaan! Kalau aku laki-laki aku mau jadi pacarmu!" Sakura memeluk erat lengan Hinata yang hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Neji-kun kan laki-laki, Sakura. Dia persis seperti Hinata," goda Ino dan Sakura hanya mencibir.

"Nee.. Kalian sudah dengar? Katanya tahun ini ada guru baru lagi lho!" Ino memulai membuka gossip of the day. Dan ketiganya kemudian mulai ikut terbawa arus gosip Ino sampai ke kelas baru mereka.

"Yo! Sakura-chaaan!" suara kelebihan energi menyambut trio Sakura-Ino-Hinata saat mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Mou! Naruto! Kau lagi?!" omel Sakura sambil memilih tempat duduk.

"Sakura-chan! Kau duduk di depanku! Hinata-chan di belakangku. Ino, kau di sudut sana saja!" Naruto sok mengatur.

"APA?!" balas Ino siap memulai pertempuran di tahun ajaran barunya dengan Naruto. Saat itu bel berdentang dan suara kepala sekolah bergaung di seluruh sekolah. Upacara tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai dan arus siswa pun mulai mengalir menuju _sport hall_ sekolah.

Seperti biasa, upacara tahun ajaran baru tidak ada bedanya dengan upacara-upacara lain yang membosankan dan penuh dengan petuah dari kepala sekolah yang sudah terhitung kakek bagi para siswa. Mau tidak mau Sakura jadi teringat pada neneknya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino berdiri dan membuat kode dengan mulutnya.

"_Bosaaaan,"_ Ino hanya balas meringis ke arahnya.

"Tahun ini kita mendapatkan seorang guru baru lagi. Masih muda, semoga kalian bisa lebih bersemangat. Silakan, Hatake-san," kepala sekolah memberikan podiumnya untuk sang guru baru. Wajah-wajah penasaran tampak menghiasi banyak murid saat kepala sekolah mengatakan kalau si guru baru masih muda. Para siswa langsung berharap tinggi 'semoga seksiii,' dan siswinya 'yang ganteng dooong!'.

Sosok berambut keperakan naik ke podium dan mengucapkan salam pembukanya. Ia menatap wajah-wajah bersemangat di hadapannya, kemudian matanya berhenti menatap sosok berambut merah muda di tengah barisan yang menatapnya dengan shock.

"Uso," suara Sakura teredam desisan dari pengeras suara. "Uso!"

Para guru langsung menatap sang guru baru dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Hatake-sensei?"

"Kau kenapa Kakashi?" desisan di belakang nya membuat Kakashi langsung tertawa canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haha... Maksudku.. Uso.. Ternyata kalian banyak ya. Hahaha.." Kakashi tertawa garing. Beberapa siswa tampaknya tersulut gurauan tidak lucu itu dan ikut tertawa. Tetapi untungnya Kakashi bisa menutup pidato singkatnya dengan elit bahkan membuat guru-guru senior dan kepala sekolah mengangguk-angguk setuju.

**=========0000000000000000000000=========**

Sakura kembali ke kelasnya dengan kesadaran hampir mendekati nol persen. Perasaannya kacau. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat apapun akan bertemu Kakashi lagi. Tetapi dari sisi positifnya, ia tidak pernah menceritakan insiden di penginapan Morino pada siapapun walaupun awalnya Sakura ingin sekali menceritakannya pada Ino sepulang dari tempat neneknya, tetapi saat itu Ino sedang sibuk. Seandainya ia sudah menceritakannya pada Ino, sekarang pasti Ino akan mencecarnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan dan Sakura tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Kakashi.

Sakura kembali tersentak saat sosok yang mondar-mandir di dalam kepalanya masuk ke dalam kelasnya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai wali kelas mereka. Keduanya sebisa mungkin tidak menatap satu sama lain. Dan itu terasa sangat gerah. Waktu juga terasa sangat lambat berjalan. Dan penutupan jam pertama sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik saat anak-anak dengan kompak menjadikannya ketua kelas.

"Jadi.. Sakura, sepulang sekolah nanti temui aku di ruang guru. Yakk, sampai besok semua!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakashi langsung meninggalkan kelas diiringi suara riuh anak-anak buahnya. Sakura terduduk lemas di mejanya.

"Kenapa jadi beginiii?" keluh Sakura meletakkan dahinya di meja dengan lesu. Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya menepuk bahu Sakura dan memberikan ucapan semangat.

"Memangnya kau mengincar jabatan ketua OSIS ya, Sakura?" tanya Shiho sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Shiho mengincar jabatan ketua OSIS tahun ini.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan! Serahkan jabatan ketua OSIS padaku!" Naruto ikut-ikutan, mereka sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Sakura jadi lebih baik. Tetapi Sakura tersenyum juga dengan kehebohan baru di dekatnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari itu di sekolah. Tahu-tahu bel pulang sudah berdering nyaring disambut desahan bersemangat para siswa.

Sakura sengaja menunggu anak-anak lain meninggalkan kelas dan gedung utama. Ia bahkan menolak tawaran Hinata dan Ino yang akan menungguinya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Sakura meninggalkan kelasnya menuju ruang guru. Semakin mendekati ruang guru, jantungnya berdegub makin kencang dan telapak tangannya mulai dingin dan basah. Dan sesampainya di depan ruang guru, Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengelapkan telapak tangannya ke roknya dan masuk ke ruang guru.

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, sosok yang anehnya terasa akrab dan sedang berdiri memunggunginya langsung berbalik dan menghampirinya. Kakashi langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari ruang guru. Kakashi menarik Sakura menelusuri koridor dan berhenti di depan lab biologi. Ia menarik Sakura yang sama sekali tidak berkutik masuk ke dalam dan mengelilingi ruangan, memastikan mereka sendirian di situ.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba Kakashi berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura sama sekali tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Kukira kau kohai-ku di kampus. Kau ada di penginapan memakai yukata penginapan. Kami menyewa seluruh penginapan, seharusnya tidak ada orang luar yang menginap selain alumnus. Kenapa kau di sana? Oh.. aku bahkan memberi anak di bawah umur sake. Tidak heran kau langsung mabuk dan.. " Kakashi terdiam lalu ia mengerang dan berbalik sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Ohh.. aku tidur dengan muridku sendiri,"

"Hanya ketiduran! Kenapa kau berkata seolah kita sudah.." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya melihat Kakashi berbalik lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya menghentikan kata-kata Sakura, ia menatap Sakura dengan agak panik seolah takut kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku kabur dari rumah nenekku setelah lagi-lagi nenek menggerecokiku untuk segera menikah. Pemilik penginapannya adalah kenalan nenek, jadi mereka mengijinkanku menginap semalam, selanjutnya kau tahu. Aku ikut rombongan yang ke stasiun segera setelah kau.. Uh.. aku bangun," penjelasan Sakura terdengar semakin lirih dan akhirnya suaranya pun menghilang membuat ruangan itu terasa amat sunyi.

"Kukira.. kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Jadi.." lanjut Sakura lirih sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kakashi yang mulai menatapnya tertarik.

"Jadi?" tanya Kakashi menunduk mencoba mencari mata Sakura. Sakura mengelak tetapi Kakashi memegang lengannya dan membuatnya berhenti menghindar. Sakura mendorong dada Kakashi menjauh tetapi Kakashi dengan mudah melepaskan tangannya dan menunjukkan senyuman yang sama dengan yang diinganya di kolam air panas.

"Jadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Kali ini Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam mata Kakashi. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar tangannya di dada sudah menggenggam bagian depan kemeja Kakashi erat-erat. Lalu kejadian di kolam air panas itu pun terulang lagi. Kali ini tanpa ada rasa asam sake, walaupun Sakura tetap merasa kepalanya agak mengabur.

"Sensei, sebenarnya kejadian kali ini lebih gawat," ucap Sakura serius, tetapi kemudian wajah seriusnya langsung tergantikan dengan senyuman manis.

**=========END=========**

* * *

**Iya udah tamat! **

**Kaaan! Kubilang juga apaaaa! Sinetron kali yaaa... Dari 1-10 ratingnya berapa nih? :D**

**Okeee.. Jangan nanyain update ya! Soalnya aku mau minta review :D**


End file.
